1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-2003-348732, electrical connection boxes, which are mounted on automobiles, are occasionally disposed in an engine room or the like. Therefore, there have been taken some measures to prevent the circuit board and/or bus bars from short-circuiting due to water, which invades the engine room during washing an automobile.
In the electrical connection box, on the upper face of a frame 3 for accommodating the circuit board, a mounting section 3c for connecting an external connector is integrally formed. In the mounting section 3c, a terminal receiving hole 3d is formed vertically therethrough. And in the terminal receiving hole 3d, a contact terminal (bus bars) 13 for connecting the terminals of an external connector to the circuit board is accommodated. Therefore, there is a possibility that water may invade into the electrical connection box via the terminal receiving hole 3d and immerse the circuit board therein through the bus bars.
To protect the circuit board 5, an independent part 11 is attached water-tightly to the periphery of the bus bars 13 in the path from the mounting section 3c to the circuit board 5; thereby, the flow path of the water flowing along the bus bars 13 is changed.